


Mistletoe

by badwolf_on_vulcan



Category: Star Trek AU - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), one shot - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 14:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolf_on_vulcan/pseuds/badwolf_on_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Kirk tries to explain the various traditions of Christmas on Earth to Spock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

It was past midnight by now. Jim Kirk slowly made his way down the main streets of San Francisco, feet kicking up swirls of scattered snowflakes. There was a certain silence that hung in the air that made Jim feel as if the entire city was holding its breath. Which, in a way, he supposed it was. Christmas was tomorrow. The excitement had begun to build weeks ago, when a sudden snowstorm had whipped across the coast and ended school a few days early. The kids, of course, were ecstatic, and Jim didn't blame them. He wished he could be as well, but for whatever reason, he just....wasn't.

Something wasn't right about this. Something was missing from the Christmas that should have been perfect, should have been wonderful and enjoyable but so far, it sucked. His job at the local mechanic was a dead end, he knew, but it put food on the table and he couldn't quit now, or he'd really be screwed.

He turned the corner, shoving his hands into his coat pockets as he looked out to the city above him. The lights of San Francisco shimmered lazily beneath the mist that had begun to settle there. Christmas lights in hues of blue and red and green twinkled from where they were hung from trees, circled over the tops of buldings, and even draped over the street that Jim now walked on. He was in the middle of the road now, feet taking him there without even realizing it. He liked walking late at night like this, without really knowing where he was off too. It was like an adventure.

He neared a bus stop now, shivering slightly as he adjusted his scarf. There was another man standing there, staring straight ahead and so still that Jim had to look twice to make sure he wasn't imagining it. He barely looked up as Jim moved forward to stand beside him.

"Where you headed?" He asked, looking the man over. He was cloaked in layer upon layer of coats and jackets, a dark green scarf tied neatly around his neck, with a thick, wooly hat to match. Jim lifted an eyebrow, laughing slightly as he edged closer to him. Sure, it was cold out, but it wasn't _that_  cold. "Cold much?" He asked.

The man glanced up, glaring at Jim as he did so. A surge of recognition flew through Jim's body at the sight of those deep, alluring brown eyes. So human despite the fact that the man, in so many ways, wasn't. Jim smiled. "Spock? Man, its been a while." He couldn't believe that he hadn't recognized him sooner than this.

Spock relaxed his features at this. "Indeed," he agreed swiftly.

It had been three years since they'd last seen eachother. They had been roomates in college, together for two of the four years they had been at school. But of course, life outside was tough and Jim lost track of Spock despite trying so hard not to. It was harder knowing that Spock probably didn't feel the same, was much too logical to partake in anything as shifty and uncertain as a relationship. But now he was here, looking gorgeous against the soft snow beneath him, and Jim couldn't help but smile wider.

Spock blinked. "You chose to stay in San Francisco, " he said.

Jim nodded, looking down at the ground as he answered. "Yeah, well...." he trailed off. "I learned to like it here. Like it enough, I suppose."

Spock sniffed. "I've been back and forth," he said curtly.

"Vulcan?" Jim asked. He knew that, despite having obvious ties to Earth, Spock still enjoyed his time on his own planet.

"Yes. It is much warmer there."

Jim laughed, looking his friend up and down. "I can tell you're still not used to it here," he said.

Spock looked back over at him. "You are not cold?" he asked.

God. They were talking about the weather. Three years separation and _this_ was the best they could come up with?

"Not really," Jim said. He couldn't help it; he edged up closer to Spock, brushing his arm up against his as he did. To his surprise, Spock didn't lean away. In fact.....maybe there was a moment, one brief shining moment, where he reciprocated the same movement.

"So," Jim asked. "Where's this bus taking you?"

God, he wanted to kiss him. It would have been perfect, too, just the two of them beneath the lights, Jim's fingers gliding up under the Vulcan's perfect hair, Spock blushing madly up against him, and...

Spocks voice suddenly interuppted him. "Somewhere."

"How vague," Jim said, poking Spock in the side. His voice shook a little. He thought that, for a second, he saw a tiny flicker of a smile play at the corner of Spock's mouth, but it quickly disappeared as Spock replied.

"I am not looking forward to the holiday."

Jim frowned. "Not excited about Christmas?" He asked. "But it's.. Its Christmas!" Although Jim himself had been feeling anxious about the upcoming holiday, he suddenly felt as if all his problems had been lifted. Spock was here, so it would be okay. Wouldn't it? 

"I am well aware of the day," Spock said softly. "Vulcan's do not celebrate it. But as I am half human, I have not decided where I should stand on the matter."

Jim frowned. Spock feeling uncertain sounded too...unspocky. "You don't have any plans for tomorrow?"

"No," Spock said. "As I do not know many of the traditions that are done here."

Jim smiled. "There's lots," he said. "Some of them are kindof dumb."

"Like what?"

"Like cutting down trees and putting them in our living rooms. Or hanging our socks over the fireplace. Or going around the city and singing to strangers." Spock gave him a dirty look.

"Those do not sound like traditions, Jim," he said.

Jim felt his stomach flutter at the sound of his name coming from Spock.

"Well," Jim said, feeling a sudden confidence that only comes in the middle of the night. "There are a couple I like."

"What are those?" Spock asked, turning to face Jim.

"Like mistletoe," Jim replied. he suddenly realized how ridiculous he was about to sound, but figured it was much too late to turn back now. "It's, uh...its when there's a bundle of leaves above you, and if you're under one, you...kiss."

Spock blinked. "That sounds as illogical as the rest do."

"You're saying you don't like kissing?" Jim said, laughing slightly.

"I did not say that," Spock said.

Jim raised his eyebrows. "Well...you tell me if mistletoe gets you anywhere," he said, chucking again.

"I will not." Jim looked up.

"What?"

"I said, I will not tell you," Spock repeated.

Jim paused. "....okay, you don't have to, I was only -"

He was cut off suddenly, feeling the warmth of Spock's lips pressed up against his cheek. He froze. That hadn't just happened. Had it? Spock leaned back, leaving Jim's fingers trailing against his cheek, mouth open in shock.

"Wh....?" Jim mentally slapped himself. What a way to respond to what he'd been fantasizing about forever. Spock blinked. "There was mistletoe," he said. Jim looked up. Sure enough, hanging loosely from the telephone wires above them, was a small, glittering bundle of mistletoe, swaying slightly but still every bit as real. He swallowed nervously. There was no way this was actually happening.

Spock blinked at him. "Jim?" He asked.

Jim grinned, fingers twisting together nervously. "I think you've got the idea down pretty well, he said, leaning forward for a moment. "Except...normally people do it like...this."

He stepped forward, stretching his fingers forward to clutch at Spock's scarf. He pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he pressed his lips softly to the Vulcan's. They were heated despite the cold of the evening, tasting just as sweet as Jim imagined them to. The two of them stayed still for a moment longer before Jim reluctantly pulled away.

Spock was blushing, the tips of his pointed ears glowing green against the light of the falling snow. He blinked over at him, saying nothing.

Jim frowned. Shit. "Spock..?"

Spock moved forward suddenly, moving his hand up to grasp at Jim's back as they kissed. Their lips began to twist and turn against eachother. Jim felt himself gasp as Spock flicked his tongue against the length of Jim's lower lip, edging in closer to the inside of his own mouth. Jim shivered in pleasure. He shifted closer, hands now pressed up tightly against Spock's chest. His fingers curled against the soft fabric. Spock trailed his own fingers roughly against Jim's back, causing Jim to arch his back in an attempt to be closer to the Vulcan. Spock moved his tongue deeper into Jim's mouth, the tip of it tracing the edges of his teeth.

 _Damn, he's good_ , Jim thought, adjusting himself slightly.

Spock pulled away, moving down slightly to instead focus on the curve of Jim's neck, teeth grazing against the surface of his skin. He felt sparks of heat flare up at every place the Vulcan kissed, and he had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise. Another shiver of pleasure raced up and down his spine. He could feel his toes curling in the warmth of his boots. This is incredible, he thought, pressing his nose up to the side of Spock's face in excitement. How had they never done this before? Spock moved upwards, sliding his cheek along Jim's before leaning their foreheads together. Jim smiled. Spock blinked, cheeks still flushing with obvious pleasure. He moved forward once more, planting one last, lingering kiss on Jim's lips.

Jim felt his eyes close, a sigh of content escaping him as he felt Spock's warm fingers intertwining with his own.

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

Jim squeezed Spock's hand, looking up into those deep, gorgeous eyes as his heart practically melted with happiness. Because now, despite waiting an hour in the snow for a bus that hadn't even bothered to come, despite the biting cold and his crappy job and his even crappier apartment, he knew it would be.


End file.
